gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Good Wolf Characters
characters that appear in Good Wolf. Sun Howlers Humilitas -- the main protagonist of the series. An escapee from Vento, who mistaken him for an on-the-road asssassin, and was awaiting trial. He escaped with the help of his brother Caritas, but got separated when the hailstones attacked them and took his brother. He was then summoned to Dace when she was cornered by ____, he willingly agreed and fought the evil demon, but when he empowered, Dace used her magic to being them to the center island. The characters would later learn that Hummie needs glasses to see his own magic. Thought the series, Hummie gains multiple relationships with other character, including a romantic love with Dace, a brotherly teamwork with Caritas, and best friendship with Ciar. *age: 15 *gender: male *color: yellow *nickname: Hummie *weight: 160-175 lbs *height: 5'8" 172.72 centimeters *blood type: B *birth date: first sunset of autumn *zodiac sign: goat *class: none *interests: training, playing with young ones, trying to impress Dace *personality: he's fun and caring and loving combined together, but can be troubled by his thoughts Caritas -- Humilitas's older brother and the leader of the sun howlers as well as the quadragonist of the series. He was about to move back in with his mom and brother when Humailitas was attacked by the hailstones, he tried his best to protect his brother but the ice trio's team glacier attack weakend them both and they took Caritas. Later Hummie and his friends would find Caritas in Superbia's holding pen, and after defeating Superbia, she surrendered him before retreating. Caritas became *age: 24 *gender: male *color: gold *weight: 175-190 lbs *height: 7'7" *blood type: B *birth date: Fourth sunrise of Summer *zodiac sign: cow *class: earthquaker *interests: tba *peronsailty: he is brotherly and smart but is many times horny Matigheid -- the biggest muscle of all the males in the team. A battered orphan raised in Araneae Grove by a minotaaur and a deer woman who found him after a bird assassin named Da-Xia killed his parents. He then became a fierce warrior who kills anyone that ruthlessly causes mayhem (an eventually avenging his parents). Matigheid shows to know the most about the mountain areas than any of the sun howler wolves. *age: 37 *gender: male *color: gray *nickname: Matir *weight: 302 lbs *height: 10'8" / 233 centimeters *blood type: O- *birth date: Last night of Winter *zodiac sign: cow *class: cave warrior *interests: tba *peronsailty: seems ruthless but inside is completely good-hearted Sherise -- a major character in the series and the first female member of the sun howlers. Sherise was born in Grizzleyville and like Dace, was separated from her family by the starless destiny gang when they attacked the town fountain. Sherise is a skilled theurgist that uses her earth and nature powers to heal her friends and form rainbows to attack enemies. *age: 15 *gender: female *color: pink *weight: 99 lbs 45 kilograms *height: 5'1" / 157 cm *blood type: A *birth date: first morning of spring *zodiac sign: rabbit *class: theurgist *interests: gardening (especially flowers), rain dancing, forming symbols *personality: she's sweet, kind, gentle, always willing to help Patientia -- a diviner from the Nightfall Islands. Patientia joined the team after helping them destroy Bovine's battleship. She later began collect keys with hidden powers to help unlock and open sacred doors hidden to protect special items. She gained acknowledge from Noren after she saved him from Invidia. *age: 19 *gender: female *color: indigo *weight: 62 lbs 77 kilograms *height: 6'6"/ 174 cm *blood type: B *birth date: seventh midnight of summer *zodiac sign: horse *class: diviner *interests: fishing, lighting fires, holding rituals, collecting heart keys *personality: very smart, can be alittle indifferent Kinben -- the very last members of a groups of rouges who died in a brutal attack in the swordgronds. She mostly acts ruthless around others bt shows her emotions after she finally realize that she needs people to accompany her. Kinben use her bare hands and rocks to battle and can tame beasts. *age: 23 *gender: female *color: silver *weight 115 lbs *height: 7'1 *blood type: O+ *birth date: thirteenth midnight of winter *zodiac sign: cow *class: rouge *interests: fights, battles, explosions *personality: quiet, smart, aggressive towards villains Teiso -- a handsome sailor from the neighboring kingdom Ceremonian. He moved to Spritegem to start a new sailing life but was welcomed at first due to being a wolf. He was later welcomed the right way by Dace and the wolves after the Nightfall-Masuku destroyed his ship. He began using his sailor-earned abilities to battle the starless destiny gang and any other enemy threats. He also is best friends with Washi. *age: 26 *gender: male *color: red *weight: 188 lbs *height: 6'9" *blood type: A *birth date: first morning of Summer *zodiac sign: monkey *class: sailor *interests: art, sea creatures, adventure *personality: he's artistic and full of energy Linwood -- a polite and handsome gentleman wolf from the southern town of Ally/Partners Dace -- Dace Mona Copysis is the deuteragonist of the series. a young balance mage from the eastern town of Grizzleyville who's family was taken by the Starless Destiny gang during an upstart. Dace summoned Hummie as a bodyguard when she was attacked by ____, but then summoned them to the center islands for safety. Dace has guided Hummie throughout many parts of the series adventures, and eventually gaining a relationship with him. Dace is eager to both help Hummie prove the belief wrong and save her family. *age: 14-15 *gender: female *Color: turquoise *weight: 44.1 lbs/ *height: 5'8" 172.72 centimeters *blood type: ab *birth date: sixth afternoon of summer *zodiac sign: horse *class: balance mage *interests: magic, *personality: she's kind and wise Shinely - a short and small daylight bear from the faraway Apricot islands. Separated from his aunt and mom, Shinely was targeted by Acedia who wanted to use his sunshine to power up the gang's water zapper. Shinely became a instant friend of Hummie as well as a guide for island adventures. *age: unknown *gender: male *color: orange *weight: 1014.1 lbs. 460.0 kilograms *height: 4'0" *blood type: ab *birth date: First morning of Summer *zodiac sign: rabbit *class: none *interests: peaches *peronailty: sweet, innocently gets in trouble Ciar -- an anthromorphic dog from the northern town of Clock-Bombs and the tritagonist of the series. He bumped into Hummie while trying to repair the town clocktower which was broken thanks to Jiffy. Ciar eventually became Hummie's best friend through his debut. Ciar is also the only character who helps the sun howlers train who isn't a wolf. *age: 16 *gender: male *color: blue *weight: 211 lbs *height: 5'8" 172.72 centimeters *blood type: -a *birth date: eighth afternoon of autumn *zodiac sign: monkey *class: mechanic *interests: trying to fix something *personality: he kind but not at all smart The Little Pigs are a group of short, multi-colored piggle pigs living and hiding in a cabe-tree brick house in the center area of Spritegem. They help Hummie with homing shelter and informing him about things helpful to him. Noreny -- the strict and grumpy leader of the pigs. He's full of orders and forcing hard work. Being the group's mechanic, he mostly makes the other pigs do hand work and always ordered Hummie to stays out so he can't "huff and puff" inside. By the end of the first game, Noreny gained feelings for Hummie and began acting nicer. Noreny still act grumpy and full of orders though, unless you slap him on the back. As revealed in the second game, we learn that Noreny is the third of the little pigs who was frightened of losing anyone else to a wolf like his brothers. *age: 30 *gender: male *color: brown *weight: 515 lbs *height: 4'7" centimeters *blood type: b+ *birth date: twelfth sunset of Autmn *zodiac sign: cow *class: mechanic *interests: *personality: usaully very grumpy but good-hearted Dorodanto -- the oldest male of the pigs and a powerful wizard. When the pigs found Hummie and Dace unconscious on the ground, he offered to bring them to their cabe-tree brick house instead of Noreny's idea of drowning them. As revealed in the second game, we learn that Danto is in fact Dorodanto then began helping Hummie with understanding magic and different parts of the kingdom. He is shown to be very blind who can't see without his glasses *age: 56-58 *gender: male *color: green *nickname: *weight: 778 lbs *height: 6'0" centimeters *blood type: a+ *birth date: First night of Spring *zodiac sign: dog *class: wizard *interests: magic, reading, reuniting with friends *personality: he's wise with alittle creativity Ikibana -- the secondary matriarch of the pigs. She is also the cook, gardener, and child nurturer of the group. She is one of the characters that care about Hummie the most, refusing to obey Noreny, whom she has a fatal feud with. Ikibana usaully journeys with Lalena and Cayleen, as a way of investigating the magic of a few Starless Destiny members. Her cooking is sometimes used to attack enemies and cure the wounded. *age: 43 *gender: female *color: magenta *weight: 771 lbs *height: 6'0" centimeters *blood type: a+ *birth date: Second night of Spring *zodiac sign: pig *class: cook, maid, nanny *interests: cooking, cleaning, reading, telling stories *personality: motherly, selfless, pure Bonsai -- a very obese pig who just loves eating food. He is shown to bounce the highest along with Temi and Kokka. Bonsai and eat away some objects blocking his friends way and can magically cripple after swallowing. Bonsai also helps with nurturing wounded victims with Dace. *age: 16 *gender: male *color: indigo *weight: 899 lbs *height: 5'6 centimeters *blood type: b+ *birth date: last midnight of winter *zodiac sign: monkey *class: none *interests: eating, helping *personality: dumb but very sweet Temi -- one of the two youngest piggle pigs of the group. An adventurous little piglet wishing to someday become a brave celestial knight. Despite his love of adventure, Temi practically gets the others in more trouble than usaul. Temi can actually multi-task while bouncing, which makes him very helpful. *age: 4 *gender: male *color: yellow *weight: 20 lbs' *height: 3'4 centimeters *blood type: ab *birth date: fifth morning of spring *zodiac sign: rabbit *class: none *interests: fights, anything warrior-related *personality: he's carefree and adventurous but somewhat gets them in trouble Kokka -- the female of the two youngest piggle pigs and the highest bouncer of the group. She is loving, pretty, and wants to learn about the life outside the brick house (if she can). Kokka can be somewhat stubborn around Temi whenever they start arguments, but make up eventually. She can also form Family Minor Supporters Villains Other Characters Category:Original characters Category:Lists